


The last night in the world (A world into another world)

by Morositas



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Introspection, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:42:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25576000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morositas/pseuds/Morositas
Summary: [ Erwin/Levi - Fluff and Angst - One-Shot ]It's their last night and chance before it's really over. The night before Shiganshina's mission. Levi keeps rejecting what he feels for Erwin. He's afraid the man he's in love with could die. He's into his room being desperate, until someone knocks on the door. It's Erwin.
Relationships: Levi/Erwin Smith
Comments: 3
Kudos: 52





	The last night in the world (A world into another world)

That could've been the last night in the world for all of them, including Levi and Erwin. He shouldn't have passed it alone. He should've been with him. He wanted to spend it with him. He lacked the courage to do it.

They weren't immortal. They were only humans. They would've died or lived like everyone else. They were made of flesh, made of blood and made of bones. He didn't know if he would like to imagine a life without him. He felt his throat suddenly dry, he saw his fingers tremble violently and he heard his heart beat fiercely. _They had always been ready to die, but had they always been ready to live?_ If they were, then they'd be together. Tonight. Between the same walls. On the same bed. In the same room. They were divided. Were they really ready? To die, to live. It was easier to die than to live, just as it was easier to fight a titan than to kiss him. He was a coward, when it came to show off what he really felt for him. He wasted so much time he could’ve spent with him. So many ungiven kisses, unmade caresses, unsaid words. Kisses, caresses and words of love. The love he kept hidden into himself. Humanity’s strongest, fastest and deadliest soldier didn’t want to be weak. Love made him feel so fucking weak. Fragile. Someone and something he didn’t want to be. Ever. 

How could he have done without him? He didn’t know it. 

It would take another life for them. If another life ever existed, then he would live it with him. With him, with no one else, with Erwin. He had never, ever loved anyone else except him. Truly, madly, deeply. He wanted to start over with him. Just the two of them. Where there wouldn't have been all this blood, all these corpses and all these screams. Where they would’ve been safe. They could have had it. Another life. He thought about it. He felt so foolish. He really was. 

He sat down on the bed with his legs stretched along the mattress and his back pressed against the wall. Someone knocked on the door by shattering the silence into a thousand pieces. He had already recognized the steps even before of the knock. That was Erwin. It must've been him. His Erwin.

"Come in," Levi told Erwin.

If Erwin got in the room, then Levi wanted to get out of the room. Leave. Elsewhere. He'd rather be anywhere except here, tonight and now with him. It felt intimate. It was the showdown. It was neither now nor ever. He had to do or say what he really wanted to do or say. He had no courage when it came to him. 

The flames burned slowly, gradually consuming the wood stumps placed in the fireplace.

He had never been so afraid of him. He was terrified of what he could tell him and do him, forever changing the course of events. He didn't want to leave even more indelible traces between them. There were already enough of them. They didn't have to create other memories. They wouldn't even be able to relieve them. Any of them. All two or maybe only one would die. He hoped to be himself. He reached the chimney, standing in front of it.

When Erwin got closer to Levi, then Levi wanted to get away from Erwin. 

"What is it?" Levi asked Erwin.

"I wanted to talk to you," Erwin answered Levi.

"Talk," Levi told Erwin.

"I might die," Erwin said to Levi.

"I might die, too" Levi replied to Erwin.

He noticed it. The way he clenched his jaw, how he balled his fist until his knuckles bleached and the way he gritted his teeth. He didn't have to like the idea that death could have been his. Who knew who would die during their mission? Both of them, just one of them. Their fate was unknown. But destiny, for anyone who survived without the other, it was only one. Loneliness. Made of memories. Theirs.

He might not have been ready to handle it. He couldn’t deal with it. Erwin’s death. 

"Do you really think I'd let you die?" Erwin asked Levi. 

"And do you really think that I would let you die?" Levi asked back Erwin.

Levi tried to walk away from Erwin. He found himself unable to do so. Levi was grabbed by Erwin. His fingers tightened around his own wrist so tightly that he almost hurt him. He glared at him fiercely, trying to wriggle out of that tight squeeze.

"Let me go," Levi said to Erwin.

"No, " Erwin replied to Levi.

" _I told you to let me go!_ " Levi yelled angrily at Erwin.

" _And I said no_ ," Erwin repeated calmly to Levi.

Erwin leaned over Levi. The intent of kissing him was so clear. He did it so slowly, as if he was giving him enough time to reject him if he really didn't want it. He had to avoid this kiss. He pressed his own palm on his chest to push him away. He shoved him away so violently that he witnessed, feeling guilty, the way the other male almost lost his balance.

"There won't be another night like this one," Erwin said to Levi. "Not for us," he told him.

"You have to leave," Levi replied to Erwin. "Get out," he told him.

"If you tell me you don't want to spend the last night in the world with me, then I'll leave," Erwin said to Levi.

He opened his mouth to speak, so he searched for words but couldn't speak so he closed his mouth.

" _Don't_ ," Levi warned Erwin.

“ _Don't what?_ ” Erwin urged Levi.

Erwin approached again Levi. They were very close, perhaps they were too close. 

He was pulled by the other male in an embrace. He tried to free himself from him, until he let himself be wrapped by his arm, his only one arm, letting himself be touched by his hand, his only one hand. He didn't resist anymore. No more. He couldn't put up a fight against him, when he felt so emotional due to him. He listened to him. Eyes barred, irises filled with tears that didn't come down, mouth widened. He understood what he was going to tell him. He was about to tell him what had happened between them, thus bringing back memories that should've been buried down. They had always been ready to die, but never ready to live. They hadn't even considered this life, knowing that they would most likely die. 

"Levi," Erwin called out Levi. "We were on a mission. That night. It was cold. It was dark. It was you and me. In the forest. We were leaning against the same oak trunk. You were so cold, so I gave you my cloak, but it wasn't enough for you. You were still too cold. You were trying not to show it, but I noticed it. I got closer to you, so I could put my arm around your shoulders and I held you against me. We stayed in this way for a while, until you turned around, so we looked at each other and I leaned over you. I kissed you. On your forehead. I saw you close your eyes only to then reopen those same eyes of yours, laying your hand on my cheek and kissing me. You kissed me. On my lips. I stroked your face with both my hands, I hugged your body with both my arms. I kept you warm against me for the rest of the night, until dawn arose. Without making love to you," he told him.

"I avoided talking to you about it because you almost ignored it as if it had never even happened. You hurt me,” Erwin said to Levi. 

He remained immobile and silent for a while, without knowing exactly what to do or say in this case. He was stuck. He didn't want to remember about it, yet he didn't want to forget about it. He couldn't not realize how his voice, his eyes and his hands trembled in unison for how upset and afraid he was. Of love. Of what there was between them. Of him.

" _It meant nothing to me_ ," Levi said to Erwin.

" _It meant everything to me_ ," Erwin replied to Levi. 

He fell apart. In that exact moment, he felt like he was crumbling to pieces, in that exact instant. He lunged at him, pushing him rudely against the wall. He got so close to him that they were just a whisker away from each other. They shared the same breath. He pulled him towards himself, with love, passion and hate. A fire inside him burnt. 

"Can't you understand it?" Levi asked Erwin. "Can't you stay in your office? Warm? Safe? Wait for me to come back to you. Alive. Victorious. To you," he told him.

"You can't understand me," Erwin answered Levi. " _How_ can you think _I_ can let _you_ go alone on a _suicidal mission_? I can't let you go. Alone. Without me," he told him.

“Do you really want to leave me alone in the world without you?” Levi whispered to Erwin. 

Levi pounced on Erwin. He caused their lips to collide in a rabid kiss. Intensively, frantically, impulsively.

He pushed him towards the bed as he kissed him, feeling his fingers cling to his own waist, his tongue slip in his own mouth and his arm clutch his own hip. He made him sit on the bed. He broke away from him, but only to undress right in front of him. He wanted to be watched by him the whole time, as he took off his clothes. He laid them in the chair. He remained naked right in front of him. When he was beckoned to get closer to him, he took a few steps towards him.

Erwin began to draw a trail of kisses on his chest, then on his abdomen and on his hips worshiping Levi. 

He put his own hand on his nape, pushing him towards himself. The way in which he was kissed by him made him feel like he was devoted to him. He threw his head back, exposing his jugular among the soft moans. He couldn't get enough of him.

"Erwin," Levi called out Erwin.

It might've been the way in which he called out the other male to trigger a reaction. How he called out his name. Erwin. He was grabbed and banged on the bed. When he found himself under him, he blinked twice at the difference between their bodies which was quite remarkable in both height, muscle mass and width. He had been completely, utterly and absolutely overwhelmed by him. In every single way.

"Don't take me from the front, take me from behind," Levi said to Erwin.

It would be so intimate. He was torn. A part of him wanted it, meanwhile another part of him didn’t want it. 

He could no longer speak, because a kiss, very unexpectedly, shushed him. He felt his hand slip down his own chest, tease his own nipples and run along his own abdomen. He wriggled out, trying to resist him. His own legs were lifted, so as to reach his neck and were kissed by his lips. His feet and ankles were kissed by him. 

_Erwin never broke the visual contact with Levi_. Face to face. Eye to eye. They couldn’t not look at each other. They had to do it. It was mesmerizing. This could be their last night, for their love and for them, this would be their last chance. They didn’t have to waste it out. This was the last one. 

Erwin’s finger wet by saliva was pushed right into Levi’s hole. It was quickly yet smoothly followed by another one.

He whimpered. He jolted due to the surprise since he was taken aback by the other male. He startled, squeezed around him and sighed, letting go of pleasure when he felt his fingers spread his own hole. His fingers twisted into his own hole by stretching it out to the point that when they were taken out it still clenched due to the loss. 

He leaned over his elbows, then he spread his legs again, and he lifted himself on his elbows, so he could look at him and be seen by him from where he was. He saw his body crouching between his own thighs; he felt his lips kiss his own hips. He placed his own hand on his nape, letting himself be kissed and touched by him. 

_Erwin left many marks on Levi_. His teeth stuck in his own flesh, his tongue lapping the same flap of own skin, his lips kissed his own flesh. On his lips, between his thighs, on his neck. He drew him to himself, when he threw his own legs around his waist. He pulled him on himself, so he could kiss him so many times that he lost count of it. Slowly. No hurry. Sweetly. 

They broke away from each other just so they could catch their breath. He noticed that the other male struggled to undress himself, so he helped him do it. 

_Levi shuddered much more than Erwin_. When they were both naked, on top of each other, then they were afraid of what was between them. Love. His body, heart and soul trembled all over whipped by those shivers, believing that it would be better _if only this night could cross the limits of space and time becoming infinite and eternal_. He didn’t want it to be over. 

Erwin's palm touched Levi's cheek, and he was made to tremble harder, Erwin's fingers grazed Levi's lips. 

"Are you okay?" Erwin asked Levi.

"I'm scared," Levi answered Erwin. 

"Of what?" Erwin asked Levi.

" _It could be the first and last_ ," Levi answered Erwin.

Last night, last chance. 

_Erwin made no promises to Levi_. What he did was love him all night. It was all he could do. He pushed himself within him through a series of strong, passionate and deep thrusts, invading him, into the depths of the limbs, investing him, so as to leave a mark within him in his body, heart and soul. 

They fell asleep together one after the other. 

He awoke at the first light of dawn, feeling the warmth of his breath, sensing his arm clinging to him, hearing the sound of his beat. He slipped out of the embrace in which he had been kept by the other male. He stood up naked, pale and marked, heading towards the window whose curtains hadn’t been drawn so they let the sun’s ray leak in. The light invaded the room, bathing both of them with a beautiful, new and magical light, so as to make them shine as if they were made of gold. _This was their cage in which they were prisoners_. This room, these walls. _They built up a world into another world_. 

He prayed they wouldn’t succumb into the titan’s jaws. 

He grabbed the shirt, then he sniffed the delicious scent that permeated it, and he touched the fabric, shutting down his eyelids as he stared into the sunrise rising in the colorful yellow, red and orange sky, lustrous with golden crystals that glittered ardently. 

He suddenly felt his arms clasped around his own waist, being drawn to the other male. He turned in the embrace so that he could find himself in front of him. He tiptoed towards him, then he took his face in his own hands and he kissed him. He was raised up by wrapping his own legs around his torso again.

 _They could stay in this world just a little while_.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been working on this One-Shot for so long, but I wanted to write it just because I really miss Erwin and Live's interactions. They're my favorite couple :'(. 
> 
> If you have plots or ideas for future Eruri fanfiction, then you can contact me: https://thesouththth.tumblr.com/ :).
> 
> Let me know what you think about it. Bookmarks, kudos, subscriptions, comments. They're all valid to me.


End file.
